A Matter of Responsibilities
by SCIK1012
Summary: Princess Bubblegum walked over to her window and glanced at the outgoing elemental battle before her. Knowing that at a clash between two extreme temperatures could endanger the land, Bonnibel left , determined to stop the fight. To her surprise, what she found there was harder to repair than any damaged structure. How would Bubblegum deal with a broken heart? Slight Bonfire/Flinn
1. The Girl on the Snow

**A Matter of Responsibilities **

**~Prologue~**

**The Girl on the Snow**

She was sitting in front of her desk, holding her scissors carefully as the tip of her tongue slipped out of the corner of her mouth. She had to make a clear and precise cut on the dotted line that divided the artificial-living doll's torso. Her trashcan was full of failed of attempts. This was her last chance of doing the procedure right, and Bubblegum was not going to lose it. It would be a nuisance to walk down to her lab in search of more biomass, and she wasn't going to speak a word to Peppermint Butler. She didn't need another monologue about how unhealthy her habits were.

"I'm an adult…!" the princess muttered under breath. "I know what's best when it comes to myself…!"

Her hand trembled lightly as she laid the sharp edge of her scissors on the clueless creature that she was holding firmly, within the grasp of her left fist. All she needed was to focus, a single second of silence and it would be done. She could do it!

_**BAM! **_

Her scissors slipped, cutting the doll's leg off as the Candy Palace shook itself and a loud noise boomed outside. Her books and ornaments fell off, breaking in the process when they hit the floor. Princess Bubblegum tossed her experiment and stood off her chair, half irritated and half dazzled because of the unexpected event that had just occurred. She arrived quickly to the window, losing no time in leaning out to find out what the crum was going on.

"What is all that noise?" Bubblegum muttered. Then her eyes met the darkened skies that had suddenly covered the land as two enraged forces of nature fought an intense battle right above the Ice Kingdom. "Ach mein Glöb!" the Princess exclaimed.

Those were Flame Princess and the Ice King! But why? What did those two think they are doing? Bubblegum couldn't tell. The mental gears inside her brain began to process the possibilities and the consequences that might result of the young reckless princess and the crazy old man's clash.

Another explosion was heard, and this time, a bright blinding light followed it. Bubblegum managed to cover her eyes with her arm just in time to glimpse how the Flame Princess and the Ice King were fired in opposite directions, crashing violently against the frozen mountains.

"Glob!" the candy princess urged herself. "If those two repeat an attack like that one, they'll vanish the Ice Kingdom and everything around it! Including _MY_ kingdom!"

Princess Bubblegum rushed to her closet and pulled out a more comfortable battle outfit. She left her royal dress behind, running out of her room. Her purplish boots tapped the staircase hurriedly as she descended to the main hall of her castle. Her candy subjects watched her pass by as if they were asking for an explanation, but Bubblegum didn't give them any. Peppermint Butler was waiting for her at the main doors, holding a backpack, which he quickly tossed into her arms as she exited the palace.

Bonnibel ignored how had her butler figured that she was going to need a bag filled with useful traveling gear so quickly, but she was thankful nonetheless. Once outside, her eyes flew towards the clouded skies where the now titanic opponents were punching each other mercilessly. She had to hurry. Cupping her pink hands around her mouth, Bubblegum called out for her loyal pet.

**"Morrow…!"**

In a matter of seconds, the brown eagle had swept her into the air. Her hands held the large feathers growing on the back of the bird's head tightly. Flame Princess was out of control; her beast form was launching fireballs and blasts everywhere. Bubblegum gulped as she instructed Morrow to fly into the raging battlefield. She knew that this wasn't going to be a pleasant ride.

The Ice Kingdom was melting beneath her. Bears, penguins, and even a kind snow golem were seen running for their lives as Princess Bubblegum approached the wild fiery princess. The Ice King was nowhere to be seen. Bubblegum squinted, glancing below. She spotted his castle, now a pile of broken debris. A prick of worry flashed across her chest. Deep within, the candy princess hoped that her annoying kidnapper was okay.

"Where is he?" she whispered as her vision was clouded by the hot steam that had suddenly emerged from the melting ice. "Oh no… Flame Princess' heat is… more than we can bear…!"

Her feet kicked the giant bird's sides with determination. "Morrow! Take us out of here before—…" the air became too dense to breathe. "Uh… no…"

Both Morrow and his rider lost their consciousness because of the severe lack of air, prompting them to plunge into the snow in a free fall. The two bodies spun out of control, gaining momentum until they finally hit the cold water with a big splash. Bubblegum remained unconscious as her body drifted softly towards a nearby shore.

**x+x+x+x+x**

"Ugh…" the candy princess opened her eyes slowly, blinking to get rid of her blurry vision. "W-what happened?"

She felt the necessity of embracing her shivering body, blowing her warm breath in an attempt to revive her numb hands. Thank Glob she was wearing a thermal suit; otherwise she would have died of hypothermia hours ago. Princess Bubblegum crawled out of the frozen waters, helped by her trusty pet, who had stayed by her side the whole time.

"Thanks, Morrow." Bubblegum smiled, patting his beak. "Good job."

She turned back to analyze her surroundings. The Ice Kingdom had vanished almost completely. All that was left was a barren snowy wasteland, marked with battle scars that only time could heal. The silence that had fell upon Bubblegum gave her chills, what had happened with Flame Princess and Ice King's fight?

"I wonder where are they…" Princess Bubblegum whispered, her breath appearing before her as a tiny puff of steam. "Who stopped the battle? What in the world… just happened here?"

The wind blew, messing her loose strands of gummy hair. "C'mon, Morrow… Let's explore the area…"

Her first intention was to wander inside the Ice Castle. With a little bit of luck, she'd find some clues there, maybe even a wounded Ice King. Let's be honest, Princess Bubblegum knew that the wizard's powers were great, but his insanity and clumsy personality would most certainly keep him from fighting at his max capacity. Flame Princess, on the other hand, was a natural force of raging destruction. It was clear that she had 98% probabilities of wining the fight. Bubblegum's first guess was that the Ice King had said something unbelievably stupid to the fire elemental, if she had reacted in such a violent way. Typical of him...

"If my calculations are correct," the candy princess said as she walked on the many puddles that were now the Ice Castle's floor. "Ice King should be lying somewhere around here, that is… if Flame Princess didn't kill him."

Morrow tilted his head in response.

"I guess that, now that we're here, we should find him and treat his wounds." Bubblegum shrugged.

But as she explored the destroyed chambers of the crystal palace, her idea of finding an injured Ice King inside there diminished. There was nothing but cold puddles, broken chunks of ice, and smoke. That was pretty much the same scenery that the pink princess found outside. The sun had already disappeared in the horizon and only few rays of gold and orange remained on the gray skies.

"I-I don't understand…" the princess sighed in worry. "Where is he? Don't tell me that Flame Princess evaporated him… did she?"

Her eyes met Morrow's searching for an answer, even though she knew that he couldn't give her any. "Caw!" the bird squawked, flapping his wings in uneasiness. Princess Bubblegum noticed this immediately, seeking the cause of the eagle's distress. A mysterious light glowed not very far from them. It was weak and dim, giving off a bluish hue.

"Huh? What's that?" Bubblegum squinted. "Ice King?"

Her feet drove her to the supposed wizard as fast as they could. Once she had reached his side, Princess Bubblegum let out a surprised gasped, not believing her eyes. There was a body lying on the snow, but it wasn't the Ice King. It was Flame Princess.

"N-no way!" the kind ruler exclaimed, quickly crouching by the girl's side.

It didn't make any sense. Had Flame Princess been defeated by the Ice King? Or had the candy princess hit her head too hard when she and Morrow crashed? Whatever the reason was, Bubblegum couldn't let the fire elemental die there. Her hands rummaged the inside of her backpack, finding with joy a warm blanket that would serve her to protect Flame Princess' body from the cold.

"How did you end up like this?" Bubblegum whispered as she scooped the dim elemental in her arms. "You don't seem to have any grave injuries, yet you look terrible…"

The candy princess stood there, gazing at her kingdom in the distance reluctantly. Taking the Ice King to the hospital wouldn't have been such a big deal, but taking the Princess of Flames to the Candy Kingdom? Princess Bubblegum shook her head in resignation; she wasn't ready to deal with Flame Princess, at least not yet. But her moral code wouldn't let her abandon the girl in that cold wasteland. There was no other option, it was a matter of responsibilities.

"C'mon, Morrow…" Bubblegum sighed, furrowing her brow in concern, and maybe even a little bit of fear. "We gotta aid Flame Princess…"

* * *

**This is my take on what 'Frost & Fire' epilogue might be, as well as a prequel to 'Too Old'. It's not supposed to be a long fanfic, or I don't know, it depends on many things. I guess I'll be experimenting with Bonfire until I get over the hard blow that the show gave to my otp, Flaminn. Oh well, enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. The Girl with No Freedom

**A Matter of Responsibilities **

–**Chapter One–**

**The Girl With No Freedom**

Flame Princess tossed and turned on her bed. In her mind the battle wasn't still over. However, she wasn't trying to emerge victorious from the same fight that had led her to become a raging beast once again. No, it was a different battle. This one was much more emotional and her opponent wasn't the Ice King, it was Finn. And by the look of unconscious desperation that had taken over the fire girl's features, the human was winning. More than winning, he was beating her up, destroying what they had managed to build together along the countless days that they had shared with each other.

How could Finn be the villain of her story, when he had always occupied the role of the hero? Why was the only person that believed in her hurting her so cruelly? Of all people, why him? Finn was her everything, now she didn't have anyone to rely on. The young princess was alone again, trapped within a mental lantern that she couldn't escape from. She was still too weak to free herself from it.

Princess Bubblegum remained silent and thoughtful, staring at the girl that she had rescued only a couple of hours ago. Deciding that her laboratory was the safest place to keep a fire elemental, both Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler worked on covering the underground chamber with ten layers of a heat insulator that had been created by the candy princess herself, in order to prevent the explosive accidents that could come out of her risky scientific experiments. They wrapped one of the hospital's cots with several layers of tinfoil as well, and then they laid the unconscious girl on it.

With a deep sigh, Bubblegum rolled her eyes towards the monitor screen besides Flame Princess' bed. Her temperature had increased considerably since she brought her in, as well as the frequency of her heartbeats' pulsations. The fire elemental was going to be fine in a short amount of time. These factors led Princess Bubblegum to the conclusion that Flame Princess hadn't fallen in battle, but that she had passed out because of the low temperatures, shortly after it. Now the candy princess could only wonder why Flame Princess didn't escape from the cold of the Ice Kingdom.

What made her stay even though she was putting her own life at stake? And to top it all, where the heck was the Ice King? Bubblegum had hoped she'd met him on her way to the Candy Kingdom, but that wasn't the case. What a day… It exasperated the princess when she wasn't able to crack her own inquires. All Bubblegum could do, was to wait until Flame Princess recovered her conciseness to get the clues that she needed. However, that task was surely going to be a quite uncomfortable one.

It had been years since Princess Bubblegum last saw the fiery girl, not taking in consideration the time when her unstable elemental matrix nearly destroyed the world. Bonnibel had been in such a hurry and distress that she couldn't take the time to appreciate how much had Flame Princess grown in the last years. The burning princess wasn't the little girl that she had been forced to seal away from the world. It hadn't been an easy decision at all; Princess Bubblegum still spent many sleepless nights, up until today, wondering if she had done the right thing.

Flame Princess was just an innocent child; she didn't have any idea of her physical flaws or the dull future that awaited her when Princess Bubblegum stepped before the Flame King. A Grand Royal Meeting had been celebrated the day before. Ooo's Royalty was aware of the danger that Flame King's newborn baby represented to the world. They got to an agreement behind the supposedly evil king's back; Flame Princess should be vanished from existence in order to keep the land safe. It was a grim resolution indeed, but as the wise Turtle King, Headmaster of the Royal Congregation had said: "Responsibility demands sacrifice."

Those words penetrated Princess Bubblegum's soul deeply. She acknowledged that the old king was right, but she couldn't let that happen. There had to be another way. And so, the Princess of the Candy Kingdom stood up for the young princess' sake.

"_Please, let me take care of the situation on my own." Princess Bubblegum spoke respectfully. "I'm sure I can come up with something to prevent her from destroying the world. You all know that my scientific knowledge lies far beyond your understanding. I can't fail."_

_The Princesses, Queens, and Kings of Ooo gave her a silent reply, as if they were considering her statement over and over again before taking a decision. Marceline the Vampire Queen stared at her with a very explicit look of "what the hell are you doing?" Their reactions made Bubblegum hesitate of her resolution for a moment. Why was she even defending a girl that had nothing to do with her? That question remained unsolved since then._

"_Very well," The Turtle King said. "We'll let you have it your way, Princess Bubblegum. But know this…" he sentenced. "From this day on, Flame Princess will be your responsibility. Her fate is in your hands, you must never forget it."_

And she never did. However, as time passed, Bubblegum's tasks as ruler of the most prosperous kingdom in Ooo, the adventures that Finn and Jake had dragged her into, and her most recent and exciting scientific discoveries, drove her away from the girl that she had chosen to hide from the world. Flame Princess' imprisonment was supposed to be temporary. Ten years ago, Bubblegum's original plan was to fix her physical instability just in time to let the fiery girl enjoy the wonders of being a teenager.

What happened then? It had been negligence from Princess Bubblegum's part. She wasn't afraid to recognize and admit her mistake before herself, but admitting it to others was just impossible for her. Imagine the respectfully known Princess of the Candy Kingdom, neglecting her responsibilities to a young helpless girl. That would be a low blow for her reputation. That was why Bubblegum had chosen to let everything concerning to Flame Princess in secret. It would not only avoid the activation of a destructive reaction on her elemental matrix, but it would also keep Princess Bubblegum's pride safe.

Now, as she watched Flame Princess struggle with her nightmares, Bubblegum reflected on how ashamed she was of herself. How could she have abandoned Flame Princess in that lantern without a solution for her chaotic condition? She had taken away some of the best years of the fiery girl's life. She had taken away her past, her freedom. So much beauty and passion had been wasted because of her negligence...

Then one day, Jake gave her the worst news she had ever heard. Flame Princess had not only been freed without her consent, but had also been allowed to fall in love with Finn. Of all people, Finn the Human! Her hero, her friend. Now not only the world was in danger, but also the well-being of one of her dearest friends and subjects.

"_I thought I was ready for this…" _

Just how could she have been ready? Everything had been her fault. Even now, Princess Bubblegum didn't feel ready. Ready to look into Flame Princess' eyes and tell her how she had failed her, how she had left her without a childhood, how she had ignored her for so long…

There was only a way to repair the damage that she had caused her. Princess Bubblegum had it clear, she had to stomp over her own pride and seek for forgiveness. After all, Flame Princess was her responsibility. She was her cross to bear, as well as the guilt and the shame.

"W-where am I?" Flame Princess' weak voice cut Bubblegum's thoughts off. The young princess scanned the new area around her in confusion, seeming pacific until her golden eyes met Princess Bubblegum. "You…" the fiery girl hissed. "It's you!"

Of course she remembered her, and of course she would keep resentment against her. Bonnibel knew it would be like that. The day she was locked in the lantern, the young fire princess had stared into the candy princess' eyes in that same way, before turning her back at the pink lady. She let herself fall into sorrow and despair, while Princess Bubblegum watched her in sadness and regret. Since that day, Flame Princess had stated that she hated Bubblegum's compassion and that she didn't need any of it.

It seemed that Flame Princess' memories had returned as fast as hers, and that they were still fresh with confusion, fear, and anger. Bonnibel was quick to notice this, and even though the fiery girl might despise it, she dared to give her a compassionate smile.

"Hello, Flame Princess…"


	3. The Girl with a Broken Heart

**A Matter of Responsibilities **

–**Chapter Two–**

**The Girl with a Broken Heart**

She had no idea of how to deal with an angry fire elemental, but something within her told her that everything was going to be fine. The furious glare on Flame Princess' eyes wasn't a reflection of hatred. For Bubblegum, it was more of a mixture between fear and insecurity. The candy princess stepped forward, causing the young girl before her to reel back, hissing in a rather threatening manner. A coldblooded comparison flashed across Princess Bubblegum's brain, this would be pretty much like trying to calm down a wild animal in a state of nervousness.

"I see you remember who I am." Bubblegum said.

"I never forgot the sound of your voice," Flame Princess replied sullenly, "or the color of your skin. Now I understand why I hate pink so much."

"Some say it is a weakened shade of red." Princess Bubblegum chuckled, "Can you imagine a color catching a cold?" She approached the fire elemental cautiously, doing her best to sound as friendly as possible.

Flame Princess kept glaring at her, observing Bubblegum's movements carefully. "Who cares?" she sighed bitterly. "You brought me here? What, are you going to take me back to the Fire Kingdom and have me locked up again?"

"Nonsense, Flame Princess…!" Bonnibel exclaimed. "I'm not gonna force you to go anywhere. You're free to choose what to do with your life now."

Her feet drove her to the young princess' side. Princess Bubblegum was about to place her hand on Flame's shoulder, when the elemental suddenly pushed her back, letting her fire do the dirty work for her. Bonnibel examined her arms and legs in astonishment, if she hadn't reacted quickly, Flame Princess would have given her an unpleasant burn. The white lab coat that she was wearing was charred a little bit on the edges, but letting those small details aside, that defensive attack hadn't been too serious.

"Hey, careful there! I told you were free!" Princess Bubblegum assured. "I have no intentions of locking you up again, much less harm you! Why do you think I brought you here? I didn't want you to die in the cold!"

Flame Princess remained silent, making Bubblegum somewhat uneasy.

"Listen I'm sorry, okay?" she admitted in an attempt to get the fire elemental's attention. "I did wrong…" Bubblegum lowered her head. "I understand if you are mad at me, after all I was the one who took away your freedom… I was responsible for you and I never got around to actually help you…"

"Please forgive me." Princess Bubblegum said. "You know, I wish you'd let me mend my mistakes. I can help you." She extended her hand towards Flame Princess and smiled confidently. "Let me help you…"

The fiery girl crossed her arms, turning her face away with an annoyed growl.

"A-are you even listening to me?!" Bubblegum yelled. "I already said I'm sorry! Isn't that enough for you?!"

"Again?" Flame Princess whispered. Her golden eyes were lost in infinity as she glanced at the floor. "Why does everyone think in that way? When has sorry ever been enough? Don't they know the weight of pain…? My pain…"

Princess Bubblegum relaxed her shoulders and sighed. "I would know if you tell me…"

"No." she heard the young princess whimper as her arms hid her emotionless features within them. "No more… Please leave me alone…"

"Flame Princess, it doesn't have to be like this…! I could—!"

"**I told you to leave me alone!"** roared the fire elemental, her flames exploding out of her body.

Once again Princess Bubblegum was forced to draw herself back, using her speed as her only defense against the fire. Her laboratory's temperature reached its maximum for a split second, letting Bubblegum know that abandoning her chance of redeeming herself was a wiser idea than to die trying. Flame Princess was not going to cooperate. The girl was far more stubborn than she had imagined. Why couldn't Flame Princess make things any easier for her? Bubblegum's brain was unable to understand what was going through the fiery girl's heart at the moment.

"Fine!" Princess Bubblegum declared. "I was only trying to mend things between us, but if that's the way you want it then… Ugh! Have it your way! I'm done!"

Bubblegum stormed out of her laboratory, leaving the door open behind her. Flame Princess could have released another tantrum, but the truth was that she didn't even have the motivation to do so, or to move from her bed. She had many bad days stored in her memories, but none of them could be compared to how confused and hurt this one had made her feel. No more absolutions could be given, at least not until the young princess regained her trust in the people that surrounded her, the others. That is, if she were to be able to do it again…

**x~x~x~x~x**

"Brats! Who understands them?" Princess Bubblegum muttered to herself as she climbed the staircase. "It's like Goliad all over again! You try hard to show them that you're willing to try, and they just keep inclosing themselves in their own little world! What else am I supposed to say to show her that I'm sorry?" the sweet ruler sighed, resting her forehead on her hand. "How can I heal a wound that I can't touch or see? How can I do anything if Flame Princess won't give me a chance?"

"Princess?" the voice of Peppermint Butler ringed in her ears.

"What?!" Bubblegum replied impatiently, suddenly realizing that she was about to lose control. "Oh… Sorry, I didn't mean to…yell."

The mint-flavored candy nodded in understanding. "Frustrating, isn't it?" he sighed. "Anyway, your highness, your presence is needed at the hospital. Apparently, the medical personnel doesn't know how to deal with a patient in particular, one that arrived to our infirmary while you were gone."

"Uh… Talk about singular patients…" the princess whispered exhaustedly. "Alright, thanks. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Peppermint Butler made a small bow. "Very well, Princess." He turned his round body and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Bubblegum exclaimed, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "What did you mean by 'frustrating'? What's so frustrating?"

"To be misunderstood." The butler grinned kindly. "That's frustrating."

"Y-yeah…" Bonnibel stammered. "Yeah, it is…"

**x~x~x~x~x**

"_Auch! That hurts! What are you trying to do? Kill me?!"_

That voice. Princess Bubblegum was able to recognize it from miles away. It was the Ice King, and thanks to what she was able to hear, the old man had probably escaped from Flame Princess' fury without being killed in the process. It was strangely comforting to know that her number one harasser was doing fine. Just when had she grown fond of that crazy wizard?

"Alright what's going on in here?" Princess Bubblegum inquired as she stepped in the hospital.

A rather comical scene greeted her there. The Ice King was holding onto the ceiling lights, half-naked, as he wasn't wearing his blue robe, while a group of clown nurses struggled to reach him, stacking their bodies upwards as they climbed onto each other's shoulders. Bubblegum could only stare at the unstable pile of clowns with worry as she walked in. Her eyes soon drifted towards the rickety body of the Ice King, glimpsing some burns and bruises on his bluish skin.

"Oh! Princess Bubblegum, thank Glob you're here!" the old wizard cried. "Please make these freaks go away!"

The princess rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's okay. I'll take care of him."

The clown nurses jumped back onto the ground, using pirouettes to land safely. "Oh… Well…" the Head Clown Nurse replied. "Let us know if this handsome gentleman needs another smooch treatment, Princess."

"Bleh…! Get lost already!" the Ice King shrieked, sticking his tongue out in disgust. He then hovered to Princess Bubblegum's side, flapping his long beard slowly. "Okay Princess, I'm ready for my kissing therapy!"

"Hold your stinking horses, Ice King." Bubblegum said, pushing him back in a harsh manner. "I'm not here to do such thing."

"B-but you said you'd take care of me!"

"That can wait. We need to talk…" the princess took a seat on a nearby bed and so did the Ice King. "Why were you and Flame Princess fighting, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"Huh! Where do I begin?" the wizard exclaimed as he got beneath the blankets that covered his bed.

"You could start by explaining me how did you manage to get in here, if you can barely fly." Bubblegum instructed. Although the injuries on the Ice King's body didn't seem grave, it was easy to tell that he had been weakened considerably after the battle.

"Oh that's easy, Finn brought me here on his shoulders."

Finn. That was perfect, if someone could calm Flame Princess down that was certainly Finn the Human. A small smile graced Princess Bubblegum's face. Maybe she still had a chance to repair the damage that she had done, if Finn interceded for her then it would be easier to gain Flame Princess' forgiveness.

"Finn? Where is he?" the princess asked, moving her head around to find the boy.

She soon glimpsed him behind the doors that led to the hallway. Finn was handing a penguin to Doctor Princess (presumably Gunther). Bubblegum noticed that his shirt had been torn on the part the covered his chest and stomach, however, something in the distressed look of his face told her that his shirt hadn't been the only thing that had been torn apart.

"Did he get involved in the fight somehow?" Bubblegum inquired. "I need him to talk to Flame Princess…"

"Nope, nope. If I were you, I wouldn't do that, Princess." The Ice King warned, sending her a serious glance.

"Why not? What happened?"

"Finn messed up really badly with us, especially with that screwball dame…" the old man sighed. "Gosh, I even feel sorry for her, though she crisped my hams. What Finn did was just twisted in so many levels; I still don't believe he is capable of acting like that! I tell ya!"

Finn had been acting out of himself? Princess Bubblegum couldn't believe what she was hearing. How was that even possible? That boy would never harm someone he cared for, much less his girlfriend. Or could he? Was that why she had found Flame Princess in such a disheartening condition?

"W-what happened?"

"I don't really get it myself." Ice King shrugged. "Apparently Finn had this 'ultra awesome dream' because he watched my butt being kicked by that hot chick, and then he went bunkers, 'cause he wanted to have that dream again! So he made us fight using some dirty tricks, like that letter!"

"What letter?" Bubblegum interrupted, a frown marking her concerned features.

"Glob…! Finn wrote offensive letters to lure us into a fight, very offensive letters by the way…" a saddened look filled his eyes. "That was what hurt Flame Princess the most. From what I was able to hear, Finn had put quite personal stuff in that piece of paper, things that only he could know… I guess those were things that the fiery girl really cared about, because the sound of her broken voice was, well, heartbreaking."

"There's no worse sight than that of a heartbroken princess…" the ice wizard whispered. "It's a shame they all ignore that I am here for them. I would never hurt a princess in such a nasty way! I swear!" he winked at Bubblegum.

"Flame Princess' heart… was broken?" Bonnibel breathed in concern. "By Finn?"

That explained why Flame Princess was being so close-minded. If the young princess couldn't trust in Finn, then how would she ever trust in her or in anyone? Flame Princess wasn't someone to toy with; many others had crushed her emotions and feelings before, including Princess Bubblegum herself. Betrayed by the few people she knew, in a world that she barely understands, how could Flame Princess ever regain her faith in others? Her faith in herself…

"Now I see why she had left herself to die in the cold…" Princess Bubblegum reflected. "Flame Princess has lost everything she had. How could life mean something to her? She feels abandoned, vulnerable…" Bubblegum bit her lip in frustration. "I can't allow that."

"_Her fate is in your hands…" _

"I must go to her." Princess Bubblegum said as she got up from the bed. She left the hospital in a hurry, running as fast as she could.

"Good luck, Bubblegum!" the Ice King shouted. "Ya'll need it!"

**x~x~x~x~x**

Princess Bubblegum descended the secret staircase that would lead her to the lab, praying that Flame Princess was still inside there. She remembered leaving the door open in purpose, wanting to show the fiery princess that she was free to go whenever she wanted, that she wasn't going be a prisoner anymore, at least not by Princess Bubblegum's hand. The pink princess crossed the threshold of the lab's door. Flame Princess was still in there, sitting on the bed in silence.

"Flame Princess!" Princess Bubblegum called as she approached the young girl as fast as she could.

"Huh? Wha—…?!" Flame Princess could have incinerated Bubblegum in that moment if only her confused mind hadn't stopped her from doing so.

Princess Bubblegum was a stranger to her, a ghost from her past that had marked her whole life since she could remember. In her eyes the candy princess was the last the person that she could trust, the last person she'd let approach her. Flame Princess couldn't understand why, but she did nothing to stop Bubblegum's sudden intrusion. With her eyes opened wide in astonishment, the young princess let Bubblegum's arms embrace her.

"I know how you feel." Princess Bubblegum whispered. "But you need to know that you're not alone. Trusting others may be hard, but you can't rely only in yourself." The princess pulled the static girl closer, resisting the heat that radiated from her for as long as she could. "I just need you to know that… I'm here for you."

"Why…?" Flame Princess gasped.

"Because I'm responsible for you."

It was a comforting answer, not a pleasant one, just comforting for some strange reason. Maybe because she was in need of someone that wouldn't consider her the worst, someone that wanted to help her, someone that wanted to be there for her. Just anyone… Slightly unsure of why she was doing it, Flame Princess closed her eyes and accepted the hug, resting her head on Bubblegum's chest.


	4. The Curious Girl

**A Matter of Responsibilities **

**–Chapter Three–**

**The Curious Girl**

This wasn't the kind of situation that she had been expecting, what was she supposed to do with Flame Princess now that she had her in her arms? Release the fire elemental, pat her back, and ask her to go home? This was the sort of awkward stuff that always happened when things were done without measuring their consequences first. Bubblegum hated that feeling, but she was too late to do something about it. Thankfully, Flame Princess' mind was also running wild with questions, and one of them was spoken all of a sudden.

"How come you're not burning?" the girl asked, letting go of Bubblegum in search of blisters.

Glad about not having to worry on how to break the hug anymore, Princess Bubblegum answered. "Oh! That's because I'm wearing an isolating suit beneath my lab coat. It's kinda like a fireproof suit, but I worked hard on keeping it adjusted to my sense of fashion. It's nice, huh?"

"Isolating?" the young princess poked Bonnibel's shoulder in curiosity. "What kind of magic is that?"

"Oh no, it ain't magic…" Princess Bubblegum chuckled. "This is science! You know, the good 'ol scientific method!" she stared at Flame Princess nervously. "Doesn't that ring bells in you?"

"I have no idea of what are you talkin' about." The elemental said.

Princess Bubblegum sighed in reply. Of course, how was someone that was so new to the world supposed to know anything about the wonders of science? Flame Princess had no instruction at all, at least not in anything that hadn't something to do with the evil ways of a fire elemental, and proper manners of behavior. It was a shame, though. Bubblegum was excited when Flame Princess asked about her suit, and she was willing to explain her how it worked, but what use did it have if the girl couldn't understand a word she said?

"But…" Flame Princess' voice was heard once again, this time with a tiny spark of enthusiasm in its tone. "If you would tell me what that is, I might—…"

"You want to know… about science?" Bonnibel said, half surprised and half excited about having an excuse to enter her comfort zone and let her tongue roll on the process of observation, investigation, hypothesizing, experimenting and concluding.

"Mmm-hmm." The fiery girl nodded. She wanted to let her mind drift away from everything, to forget about the dilemma of good and evil, to forget about not being what the world wanted or needed her to be, to forget about Finn… if only for a moment.

"Thank you!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed.

She sprung up of the bed and ran off into the mess that her lab was, tossing all kinds of junk, trash and mold-full pizza away as she searched for a piece of chalk. Bubblegum returned some moments later, dragging a medium-sized chalkboard with her.

"Alright! The first thing you need to know about science is that it is not, and doesn't have anything to do with magic. But!" her hand began to make swift annotations on the chalkboard. "We could say that all magic is actually unexplained science. And what is science, you were asking? Science is a system, a body of knowledge with indefinable proportions…! The mass of our brains wouldn't be capable of retaining all of it…time… space…communication…infinity…the meaning of life…!"

And so, the princess of the Candy Kingdom went on talking for hours and hours. Protoscience was a subject of great interest for her; once Bubblegum had started to explain it, she couldn't stop herself. And having another fellow princess, listening attentively to every word she said was motivating enough to aboard more subjects, theories, and laws. There hardly were any princesses willing to discuss scientific matters with her in Ooo. They preferred to gossip at tea parties, instead of questioning the exponential growth of zanoids in a humid patch of dirt.

Meanwhile, Flame Princess listened and nodded in silence. The girl wasn't able to understand a thing, as Bubblegum had sidetracked from the basics in a sudden display of enthusiasm. No, Flame Princess couldn't get anything of the scientific speech that was being thrown at her, but she liked to see the excitement on Princess Bubblegum's actions and words. She was so passionate when it came to that weird magic that she insisted on calling science, it reminded her of how Finn used to be about adventuring.

Oh Finn… The human boy was haunting her mind again. The young princess couldn't help it, but at least she had something that would keep her away from his ghost. She had Princess Bubblegum and her science magic now. Thus, Flame Princess paid attention to her complex monologue for as long as her young mind let her, before falling asleep on the scientist's lap.

"And all because the primitive man discovered: Fire!" Princess Bubblegum yawned tiredly. "Isn't that fascinating, Flame Princess? One could say that your earliest ancestors ignited the fundamental spark of collective knowledge in all of us…! In other words, we would be nothing if it weren't because of you and your enchanting, yet dangerous nature. And that's something to be prou—… Flame Princess?"

The fire elemental shifted slightly on the tinfoil-covered bed, not really sending any signs of being awake. Flame Princess just snored quietly, ignoring the drool that was sliding out of the corner of her mouth. Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes, wondering for how long had she been talking to the wall. It was okay, though. The young princess had an exhausting day, just like hers. Sleeping wouldn't be such a bad idea. Bubblegum tried her best to make herself comfortable on the bed without disturbing Flame Princess' sleep. For once it felt nice to have someone in her lab that could show such amount of interest and curiosity on her highly educational hobby.

Princess Bubblegum closed her eyes, resting her hand on Flame Princess' shoulder. The gloves that she used to handle Flambo had come in handy after all, she had thought that they would only be useful at barbeques, not that it mattered at all. What truly mattered were the possibilities that lied ahead. Flame Princess had potential to become her assistant in the future, someone to talk to while she spent eighty-three hours straight, working on a project, someone curious enough to ask, to care.

If only she could take the fiery girl as her apprentice, they'd do wonders together. It would be challenging of course, but all that hard work would be worth the pain. Bonnibel had caught that one spark in Flame Princess' eyes, the spark that started it all, curiosity. The mark of an authentic scientist. Sure, it was impossible to see the young princess taking that role, as she wasn't exactly forged to do such things. But maybe, just maybe…

"Just imagine what we could do… We could be the greatest team there's ever been, greater than Finn and Jake." Princess Bubblegum whispered, watching the girl sleep. Something about Flame Princess inspired her to keep dreaming, thinking of the limitless possibilities that their futures could hold if they were to work together one day. It was rather frightening and exciting.

"What's so fascinating about fire? What's so fascinating about you?" Bubblegum asked, tempted to run her fingers through the young princess' flaring hair.

That feeling of daring that Flame Princess ignited on her drove the interested Bonnibel to actually do it. She dipped her fingers in the flames and everything became clearer. Suddenly, the wildest things made sense and it seemed that nothing could ever be dangerous enough for her, compared with the thoughts that were crossing her intrigued mind at that moment. It made Bubblegum feel goosebumps, but she couldn't deny that she had liked the sensations growing recklessly within her chest.

"I see, that's what it is." the princess whispered in realization. "Seems strangely complicated, like if there was some sort of cost that no one would dare to pay for this kind of thrill…"

"Still, would it be worth the price?"

_"Take me to another dungeon, Finn..."_ Flame Princess' sleepy voice was overheard. _"It's nice to hang out with you..."_

* * *

**Thanks to everyone reading and commenting on this fic! I'm almost done with it, but depending on whatever happens in 'Too Old' I might extend it a little. Hope you keep enjoying it!**


	5. The Girl Under Her Wing

**A Matter of Responsibilities **

–**Chapter Four–**

**The Girl Under Her Wing **

Another fireball intercepted one of the many Blorbots that were rampaging in the halls. It exploded in midair and fell in pieces onto the soot-covered candy floor. The walls, furniture and carpets of the palace were either burning or had already been bashed by the so-called Blorbots. The Candy Kingdom was having one of those chaotic days again, however, this time Finn and Jake's presence wasn't necessary. A new helping hand was already taking charge of the situation.

Flame Princess dashed into the main hall, ready to assault more of the flying ball-like robots. The Blorbots flew onto the fire elemental by hundreds, burying her underneath an ever-growing mountain of metallic bodies and circuits. The small robots kept coming until the grunts and struggling movements of the fiery girl were dissipated. Or at least, that's what their artificial brains thought. One by one, the Blorbots' protective armors began to catch fire. The heat was intense enough to melt each one of them into the other, creating a metallic goo that was soon solidified when it entered in contact with the cold oxygen.

Still inside that hardened shell of steel, Flame Princess summoned all of her power, increasing the amount of heat within the now red-hot metal until it began to melt again. This time, however, the elemental released a heat wave strong enough to strike the goo off her body and splatter the peach-colored walls around her with it. Flame Princess fell onto her knees, gasping for air. A few more seconds inside that deadly trap, and she would have extinguished her own flames.

She breathed to restore her power, her head hung down as she regained more energy. Her ears were quick to perceive an incoming attack; one of those things was still alive. The Princess of Flames turned her sight towards the Blorbot angrily; she still needed more time to recover. But then, as the floating robot loaded its laser beam, a electric shock was shot from out of nowhere, destroying the last Blorbot in the process.

"How'd you like my Electrode Gun v.2.0, huh?" Princess Bubblegum said with an air of victory in her voice. She approached Flame Princess and lent her a hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, that was a close one." The young princess replied as she held Bubblegum's gloved hand to help herself up. "I made a stupid move, almost killed myself."

"I thought it was very smart of you." Bubblegum smiled. "You remembered the fusion point of the steel and used it to destroy them all at once. The control of your flame's temperature was perfect."

"Yeah, but still…" Flame Princess sent a disappointed glance to the floor, folding her arms. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't pushed the button that you told me not to—…"

"Flame Princess, it's okay! Everyone makes mistakes." The candy princess removed her battle goggles, pushing them up to her forehead. "I, for instance, released a zombie apocalypse on my own kingdom…twice! Nobody is perfect, we've already talked about this, Flame."

"Yes, but!" the fire elemental insisted.

"Butts are for pooping!" Princess Bubblegum snapped with a grin. "People of the Candy Kingdom! The area has been cleared. We're safe now! C'mon out!"

Soon, multiple sugary creatures of all sizes and colors popped out of their hiding places and approached the two princesses, cheering with joy. Flame Princess made a few steps backwards once she felt the crowd gathering around her. Being close to the candy people made her nervous, she knew that her flames could melt them if something unfortunate were to happen, like if she suddenly felt the urge to sneeze or—well, anything could happen.

It was until the fiery girl felt the comforting hand of Princess Bubblegum on her shoulder that her uneasiness faded away. She observed Bubblegum's battle suit closely. It consisted of fuchsia-colored pads that covered her shoulders, elbows, and knees. A vest of the same color protected her chest, just as a pair of knee-length boots did the same for her legs. Underneath her scarce armor, a pink elastic suit prevented her gummy skin from getting burned by either the lasers, or Flame Princess' fire. A glint of admiration shined in the girl's golden eyes, to think that Bubblegum had created that with her own hands and brain was astonishing. Flame Princess would never tell this to the pink princess because she would certainly get a scold from her, but she believed that Bubblegum's magic was the most impressive of all.

"Cheer up, Flame Princess!" Bonnibel exclaimed, pulling the girl closer. "You've done something good for my people, enjoy their happiness without regret! You deserve this!"

"I do?"

"_Flame Princess, you're the best!" _A group of gumdrops shouted in excitement.

A smile crept onto the fiery girl's lips as well as a light blush. "Maybe I do."

It had been three weeks since Princess Bubblegum brought Flame Princess' unconscious body into the Candy Kingdom. No one ever told the young princess to leave or to stay; she just decided it on her own as Bubblegum had asked her to. Her battle wounds had been healed a long time ago, yet, what was keeping her from abandoning Princess Bubblegum's side was her will to learn more from her, and her wish to forget everything that had to do with Finn—even though, the human boy never left the back of her mind, and the fiery princess was well aware of it.

Nevertheless, those three weeks had been blissful for the two princesses. Bubblegum had spent day and night with the flaming girl, teaching her everything she knew about fire, how to control it, how to use it in her favor or in the favor others. She trained her on adjusting her body's temperature, sometimes by asking her to use a small and weak, but steady flame to work with the chemicals of her laboratory, and sometimes to increase it, reaching the proper amount of Celsius to work on a certain metal.

There were times when Bubblegum would ask her do more amusing things, like burning up entire fields to help the farmers nourish the land after harvesting their products, or cooking frozen meat for the people of the Wildberry Kingdom. But the best occasion of all was definitively the Soup Day. The candy people put a giant cauldron at the center of the city and tossed tons of milk, creamy cheese and tomatoes into it. The recipe asked for an inferno-like temperature to boil it up, and of course Flame Princess offered her help to delight the candy citizens as well as her fiery instincts.

"Flame Princess, are you feeling okay now?" Princess Bubblegum's voice drove the girl out of her thoughts. "'Cause we still have one more thing to do before this day ends, and we'll need your fire to do it!"

"Oh! Sure! What is it?" the young princess asked excitedly.

"My Banana Guards located an entire forest composed of Sprouts of Blight." Bubblegum explained. "These sprouts will grow into Tress of Blight very soon, they are evil monsters that suck out the nutrients of the earth to create their spores, and spread them throughout the world every one-hundred years. We mustn't allow that." She stressed. "Fortunately, destroying them is not a problem. All you have to do is to burn them up."

"Are you serious? All I have to do is to burn them?!" Flame Princess cried, jumping on the same place repeatedly. "I-I can burn down a whole forest without being accused of promoting Global Warming an' stuff?!"

"Yes." The candy princess nodded. "And the people of Ooo will be thankful for it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Flame Princess snatched Bubblegum's arm and dragged her out eagerly. The aforementioned could only follow the excited girl with a proud smile on her lips. It was wonderful to see Flame Princess acting like a fourteen-year-old girl again, just like it was supposed to be since the very beginning. So much progress had been achieved in those last three weeks; it made Princess Bubblegum wish her everyday life stayed like that forever. She wanted Flame Princess to stay by her side, always.

As they ran out of the Candy Palace's walls, Flame Princess turned to Bubblegum and smiled. "Thanks for taking me under your wing, Princess Bubblegum."

"No… Thank you for granting me your trust." Bonnibel replied tenderly.


	6. The Forbidden Girl

**A Matter of Responsibilities **

–**Chapter Five–**

**The Forbidden Girl**

Sunset accompanied them as they made their way back to the Candy Palace. The world seemed to be at peace with them, the birds chirped as they flew into the nearby trees, searching for shelter. A fresh breeze was blowing, and the rest of the land was quiet and restful. Princess Bubblegum let a relaxed sigh out and rested her eyes on the fire elemental that was walking by her side. Slightly shorter than her and still pretty naïve, Flame Princess was the kind of girl that she had expected her to be. Bubblegum wondered how would she look like when she grew older and at the same time, wished the young princess would stay like that, short and naïve, beautiful and cute at once.

"_Just look at you." _She'd like to tell her. _"You can do all I can't…" _

Flame Princess might not know it, but even when she was trapped in the lantern, she had much more freedom than her. Flame Princess wasn't bound to watch over an entire kingdom on her own, at least not now. She could run freely, fly even, to wherever she wanted and just be herself. Unlike Princess Bubblegum, the fiery girl could do whatever pleased her heart. She could ignore her duties (if she had any), and fall for whomever she wanted.

Yes, there would always be sacrifices and limits to respect, but still. Flame Princess was tied to her reality by a rope that could be cut. It could be hard, but it wouldn't be impossible. As for Princess Bubblegum, it was like if she were chained to her own restricted world, chained to the burdens that she had created for herself, and were now torturing her back with their weight. If only she could find a way to break those chains and set herself free, free like Flame Princess just to be free with her. And even if that weren't the case, being chained to the fiery girl would be more than enough to suffice her.

Was there such thing as total freedom? Deep within Princess B. Bubblegum knew that there wasn't. Just like time itself, freedom was an illusion. We are all chained to something, or…to someone.

Bubblegum shook her head softly and gazed at her home, how it grew bigger and taller as they approached the gates of the Candy Kingdom. For some reason this reminded her of Finn. She chuckled softly and sighed, remembering the first time Finn ran across the gate to meet her. Where had that kid gone? Finn was changing, going through the same process she feared Flame Princess would have to face sooner or later. Was this what made Finn betray Flame Princess' trust?

The pink princess ran her hand through her gummy hair, how would she know? Bubblegum ignored all the details of the series of events that had brought the young fire elemental to her side. She only knew one thing for certain, and it was that, no matter what kind of fight or letter could be written, nothing could break the chains that tied Finn and Flame Princess together. And knowing this fact was somehow painful for the candy princess. But that didn't matter now; she could tie her body onto this moment and pretend that freedom was real.

**x+x+x+x+x**

Once inside the castle, Princess Bubblegum sent her fiery friend to the courtyard, where Cinnamon Bun and other candies waited to talk and play with her. Meanwhile, the Ruler of the Candy Kingdom would climb to her bedroom and change the now uncomfortable battle suit into her usual pink dress. On her way, however, Princess Bubblegum met the concerned stared of her loyal butler. The mint-flavored being said nothing when the princess asked him what was wrong. Instead, he took her by the hand and drove her into the "Very Important Matters Office."

Bubblegum had to cover her nose as she entered the room. There was a sour stench that would sicken any normal person, and its source were the twenty-two winged-creatures that were, either flying around the chamber or lying on her desk. It wasn't a surprise that they smelled so bad; they were after all, winged-lemon creatures. And each of them had a message tied onto their feet.

"W-what's the meaning of this, Pep But?" the princess demanded in distress.

"These, your highness, are three weeks of ignored responsibilities."

"Ignor—?! I haven't been ignoring my responsibilities!" Bubblegum yelled. "I've been fulfilling them!"

One of the lemon creatures dashed towards a closed window and bounced against it, falling at the princess' feet with a strident "squawk!" Bubblegum rolled her eyes and leaned down to pick up the message that the lemon was carrying.

"Maybe, but your duty with the Princess of the Fire Kingdom cannot replace your duty with your people, and that includes the Earl of Lemongrab." Peppermint Butler explained. "I've grown worried about you, princess. You've given your full attention to Flame Princess, and that isn't bad, but I'm afraid you've started to spend more time with her than it's really necessary."

"Explain yourself." Bubblegum demanded as she read Lemongrab's letter.

"Well, to be honest, it's clear that the young princess has already recovered her spirit in a quite successful way. You've done everything you could to aid her, and now you're no longer required to fulfill any responsibilities concerning to her well-being." Peppermint faced his ruler and brushed her hand softly. "I'm afraid, it's time to let Flame Princess go…"

"B-but…" Princess Bubblegum grew anxious, almost desperate. "That can't be! S-she needs me!"

"She needs you, Princess?" the butler questioned firmly. "Or do **you** need her?"

That took her out of balance. Of course, Bubblegum knew better than anyone that Flame Princess should have already left her side a few days ago, but she had been forced to stretch their time together, hoping to enjoy the fire elemental's company for a little bit longer. Princess Bubblegum eyed her butler in silence and began to get rid of the pads that covered her body, tossing them at the floor.

"You know, I've been thinking that maybe… letting her go is not necessary." The princess said. "We've been doing a great job as a team, if I do say so myself. I want to offer her a place to stay, here at the castle. I'd like to see what she would become if I keep sharing my knowledge with her…" Bubblegum smiled. "That is, if Flame Princess wants to."

"Princess, you know I respect your decisions and that I admire your intelligence, but…" Peppermint Butler gave her a worried glance. "I don't think that's a good idea. Sure, it'll be helpful for the girl, but haven't you stopped to think in the possibility that, Flame Princess might be standing in the way between you and your royal duties?"

"I believe that there's more than just 'responsibility' or 'learning passion' binding you to Flame Princess." The butler continued. "You've used that term with the Braco guy a few months ago, is it some sort of infatuation what's keeping you from letting go of the young princess?"

She felt uncomfortable at his accusation and turned her face away. "It might be the Florence Nightingale syndrome… Trust me, I've already tried to diagnose my feelings, but…" Princess Bubblegum whispered, admitting that the round candy's suspicions were correct. "I'm not really sure of what it is, it could be real affection even. However, I ignore how to tell the difference between love and obsession. That is something I can't solve with numbers and facts…"

"Then, Princess, are you—?" Peppermint stammered in worry.

"All I know is that, I'm so tempted to let whatever I'm feeling inside my chest grow and develop, it's unreal…" the pink-haired princess rubbed her face with her hand softly, as if that single action could erase the hurt expression on her features. She shot a glance to Lemongrab's letter and shook it lightly on Peppermint Butler's face. "I'll save this for later. Please, take my armor to my bedroom. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Wait! Aren't you going to join us at dinner tonight?"

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite…" Bubblegum sighed. "Now, excuse me please."

And thus, she left to debate the nature of her emotions and the truth of her reality, alone.

**x+x+x+x+x**

Flame Princess hovered towards one of the teacup balconies of the Candy Palace's highest tower and landed within it, pleased by the wonderful view of the sugary kingdom that said spot offered. She leaned down, pressing her fingers against the edge and stared at the long way down with a giggle. The cherry syrup waterways flowed beneath her, creating a sparkling gassy foam that tickled her nose. The fiery girl bent her body downwards once again, this time lifting her naked feet from off the ground in an attempt to catch a glimpse of a Banana Guard that was waving at her from below.

"Hey! Be careful!" a voice chuckled from behind. "I don't want you to fall and break your head."

"Princess Bubblegum!" the elemental greeted, placing her feet back on the ground. "There's no need to worry. I can fly, remember?"

"I know, but still… Stop messing around, girl!" Bubblegum grinned, leaning on the balcony's edge as well. She stared blankly at her own hands, gripping the solid candy brick and then smiled at the sight of Flame Princess' fingers, printed on the melted caramel. "My, look what you've done…!"

"Whoops…?" the young princess shrugged.

"Don't mind it, I'll think of it as a souvenir."

Both princesses relaxed and leaned onto the balcony once again. They glanced at the star-splashed skies above, enjoying how the pink bubbles of the giant guardians swirled around with the wind, as if they were dancing with the stars. The lights of the village below complemented that of the heavens and the soft echo of the Candy Tavern's accordion melodies could be overheard in the distance, unveiling the silence.

Princess Bubblegum turned to her friend, noticing with amusement how the fire elemental was still focused on the Gumball Guardian's bubbles, a look of complete absorption seizing her golden eyes.

"Do you think they'll get mad if I pop some of their bubbles?" Flame Princess asked, feeling the weight of Bubblegum's gaze on her shoulders.

"Nah, go on. Enjoy yourself." The pink ruler replied with a soft shrug.

"Yes!" Flame Princess gasped in excitement, holding her clenched fist in the air.

A few seconds later, the candy princess found herself encouraging the girl to shoot more fire bolts at the floating bubbles, asking her to target them in swift random motions. Flame Princess never missed a hit.

"Phew…! I think my accuracy has gone from forty-two, to sixty-five in the last weeks!"

"In a scale of one to hundred?" Princess Bubblegum asked, raising an eyebrow, to what the fire elemental replied with a nod. "I think you're underestimating yourself with that rating. If I had to make a quick calculation on your accuracy level in that scale, I'd say… ninety-seven."

"Ninety-seven?! Whoa! For real?"

Bubblegum rubbed her chin as she nodded. "Well, that was just a quick calculation, I might be wrong… Perhaps it's even higher."

"Amazing! Imagine what Finn would say if I told him that—oh…" Flame Princess' excitement faded just like the glow of her flames. "Never mind…"

"Flame P…" Bonnibel whispered, hoping she could do something to cheer her up again. Though, she knew that wasn't possible. "You miss him, don't you?"

The fire elemental denied Bubblegum's question, shaking her head in disagreement.

"You're lying." The pink princess said. "You speak in your sleep, always mentioning his name… Sometimes I can even hear you crying…"

"It ain't easy…" Flame Princess sighed sorrowfully. "I really like-liked him, a lot… I thought Finn was the one, but then… I guess he never really…cared. He never did." She embraced herself and slid down to the ground. "I just wish I knew who am I supposed to be to… to not be rejected again."

"Be yourself." Princess Bubblegum instructed, sitting by her side. "Finn's a good guy in reality, but he blew it, okay? And now he's letting go the best thing that has ever happened to him. He's letting your love go to waste, and that turns him into the biggest idiot I've ever known. If he was being honest with you in the past, then I guarantee, he'll come back in search of forgiveness." She stared deeply into the young princess' eyes and smirked. "When that happens, don't go easy on him. Make him suffer for your trust. He has to win it back!"

"And what if he never…?" the fiery girl whispered in uncertainty.

"Then I'll be here for you." Bubblegum assured. She clasped Flame Princess' shoulders firmly and smiled softly. The elemental's flames flickered on her hands, threating to burn through her fireproof gloves. "You're welcome to stay by my side, here in the Candy Kingdom."

"Why are you so kind to me?" doubt filled the golden glow of her eyes.

Of course, she had the right to be afraid. Usually the few people that saw something else in her besides evil would let her down, but Princess Bubblegum wasn't going to abandon her. She was responsible for the lives of those that had come into hers.

_What do you see in me? A friend, a teacher, a mother or maybe, something more? Whatever you choose, I'll gladly assume that role for you. Though I know for certain that our paths weren't meant to entwine like yours and Finn's did, I still care for you. _"I don't know." Bonnibel shrugged. "Maybe magic does exist, and it's shinning all over you."

"So you do believe in magic, huh?" Flame Princess inquired, a mocking grin lighting her saddened features.

"No." Princess Bubblegum chuckled, pulling the fire elemental into a tight hug. "I believe in you."

That night, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom went to bed with a clear, open mind, which usually wasn't the case. It was like if she had the answer and the means to solve every problem that tormented the Universe. She felt confident on her capacity to discern between what would be right or wrong, allowed or forbidden. She felt confident in herself and in what she had to do for Flame Princess' sake. Her hand reached out for the piece of yellowish paper on the small table beside her bed. Bubblegum stretched it open and read it for the fifth time on that day.

_Dearest Mother Princess Bubblegum, it is my pleasure to announce that Lemon Castle is no longer the chaotic pit of doom that it used to be…._

And she kept reading as her inspired mind weaved the plan that would bring solace to those around her, everyone but herself. Because no matter what she did, she'd never be allowed to keep Flame Princess by her side. It was Bubblegum's responsibility to watch over the young princess' happiness, not over her own satisfaction.


End file.
